


Supernatural: Welcome to the Best Night of Your Life

by Bookishgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First time writing, Idk I got bored, strip club au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where "Supernatural" is an exclusive strip club all the boys work at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural: Welcome to the Best Night of Your Life

Supernatural was a new - and extremely exclusive - strip club built near the middle of town. Now, if it wasn't strange enough that there was a strip club built in my town, the guys that work there were - excuse my pun - supernaturally attractive and talented. 

I visited the place far more often than almost anyone I knew would've approved of, but I didn't care. Hell, I still don't. In fact, I'm glad I visited that place so often. It made my life what it is now. 

The first time I visited, I was with my best friend. We were both well on our way to being completely wasted when we stumbled through the doors of the dimly-lit club, giggling at the blinking neon-pink sign above the entrance, along with a few weird symbols that looked remotely satanic, though I didn't really pay them any mind. Not that time, at least. 

As we stumbled in, the bartender - a somewhat short, pretty redhead - looked up at us and chuckled softly, shaking her head slightly at us, but it only made us giggle harder. My friend stumbled over to the bar to get us each a drink, and I started to follow her when I saw a couple of the performers leaning against the bar. One of them looked to be around six feet tall, with short, messy-ish blond hair and emerald-green eyes. I assumed he was on a break, or possibly finished for the night - after all, it was getting pretty late - because he was flirting with my friend, making her giggle like a maniac. 

The other guy leaning against the bar, though, was a few inches taller than the blond flirt. He had long brown hair that looked impossibly soft, a casual but also slightly professional stance, and intelligent hazel eyes that were looking around the building, boredom clear in his facial expression. I smiled slightly when I saw him, because I knew how he felt. 

I walked over to my friend, stumbling a bit over my own feet. Glancing up briefly when I heard someone chuckle, I wasn't surprised to find that it was the other guy leaning against the bar. I gave him a flirty smile, accepting the drink the bartender offered me. 

I took a few sips of the drink, simply looking around in boredom, watching as everyone else that was there begin to leave, the employees starting to clean everything up. Closing time was soon, but it was clear I was going to have to walk home by myself, since blondie had completely captivated my best friend, and I knew where she would be going when we left.

Sighing, I turned and set my glass on the bar, jumping slightly when I heard someone clear my throat behind me, then chuckle when I jumped. I turned back around slowly, trying to seem casual, and like I hadn't just had the living daylights scared out of me. 

I had to tilt my head back slightly to see the face of whoever it was that had scared me, and when I did, I was pleased to see that it was the guy that had been leaning against the bar - the one not flirting with my best friend. 

"Sorry I scared you." He apologized, his voice deep and rich. I liked it. "I just didn't want to miss my chance to say hello and introduce myself, before we both have to leave. My name is Sam, though around here most people call me Ladykiller." 

"Ladykiller?" I asked with a giggle. "That's quite a name." Chuckling, Sam nodded in agreement. 

"You're telling me." He said. At that moment, my best friend stumbled over, trying to tug me out of the building, along with her new friend with the pretty green eyes. I squeaked softly, stumbling after her. 

"My name's Adeline, by the way!" I called over my shoulder to Sam, waving goodbye before being dragged out into the street.


End file.
